


Not Only You and Me

by seatrooper



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: M/M, Shota, Sleep Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seatrooper/pseuds/seatrooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While traveling with the group, Shota-kun decides to join Satoshi and Citron in their tent to do some research</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Only You and Me

With the Kalos League on its way and Satoshi getting ever closer to gaining all his gym badges, trainer Shota could never leave him alone for very long. The younger boy wanted to gauge every thought in his senpai's head and every emotion he felt, logging them in his notebook to research later to improve his battle technique. But more importantly, he loved spending time with the boys he looked up to.

It was late at night and everyone should already have been asleep. Satoshi and Citron in their tent, Serena and Eureka in their's. Shota, who caught up with the group and decided to stay with them for a few days, was fine in his sleeping bag outside. He was in his normal sleep wear; only a loose fitting pair of boxer shorts, as he approached the boys' tent. He hesitated, thinking it might have been too late to bother the older boys with this, but when he got to the flap he heard noises coming from inside. 

He became excited. Satoshi and Citron were close friends, so they were undoubtedly up late talking to each other. Probably about exactly what he wanted to discuss with them! In his excitement he began unzipping the flap and only when he was halfway inside did he announce himself. He instantly regretted this because he was welcomed by Citron-sama, looking up at him horrified and in the middle of thrusting his erect penis into a sleeping Satoshi's mouth. 

"S-Shota!"

"Ahh, sorry for the interruption?" was all Shota could think to say. He still stood frozen at the mouth of the tent.

"Close the tent, hurry!" Citron shouted and whispered at the same time.

Shota jumped into the tent and zipped the flap shut, which he also regretted because now he was trapped in this situation. Citron didn't move until that point. The front of his sleeping gown was entirely open. Shota noticed he didn't wear anything under it. Citron backed up and pulled his shirt closed, not that it mattered now that Shota saw his entire body. In fact, that's the only thing the younger boy was focused on until it was covered up. 

Neither of them said anything. Citron was too embarrassed and waited for Shota to start yelling at him, telling him how sick he was. And he did break the silence.

"You... what were you doing to Satoshi?" 

"Shota, it's not as bad as it looks. Satoshi and I... we have this kind of relationship."

The younger trainer didn't seem to understand.

"We're together. The two of us... we're boyfriends. We do this kind of thing often."

"You do this to him in his sleep often?"

"Well. No. We're both usually awake, but he passed out before we could do it tonight. So I just, um, did it anyway!"

Surprisingly, things got even more awkward than they already were. Citron wasn't sure if Shota even believed him. 

"You and Satoshi have sex, huh."

"A lot, yeah." 

"You know, seeing the two of you together all the time, this makes a lot of sense. In the back of my mind I figured at least one of you had to be gay. I was hoping Satoshi was..." Shota looked at the sleeping boy, lost in thought.

Citron looked at the nearly naked boy sitting in front of him. He always wore several layers of clothing, including skin tight spandex. It's not surprising that at the end of the day he'd wear as little as possible. But now Citron was able to see what he always had covered up. He was small, slim and very cute. The embodiment of his name. That's not the only thing Citron noticed. Shota was raising a tent of his own. 

"Do you like Satoshi?" Citron wondered out loud.

Shota tore his eyes off Satoshi and blushed a little "A bit, yes. Satoshi is incredible. I was kinda hoping for a chance with him too one day, but I would never act on these feelings. He is better than me in every way. I'm no match for him. And now that I know he's with you, I'm a bit disappointed that I'll never get that chance. 

"I wouldn't say that." Citron smirked, an idea forming in his head.

"Huh?"

"Satoshi is a heavy sleeper, you know."

What the gym leader was proposing was clear. Shota's heart raced.

"But aren't the two of you together? Isn't this a bad thing?"

Citron laughed "This isn't our first time sharing. I know Satoshi is okay with it. And I can't count how many times he's woken up in the mood and done the same to me... only unlike him, I wake up every time."

Shota was unsure of what to think or do. Not only had he never had sex, but he never imagined his first time being like this. But it was Satoshi-san. How could he refuse? His dick was certainly in agreement. "What-" sigh, he was out of breath already "what do we do?"

They didn't have to open Satoshi's sleeping bag, it was always open from the boy tossing in his sleep. Instead Citron went straight for the shorts. Grabbing them by the elastic, he yanked them down past his thighs and Shota got his first look at his senpai's glorious meat. His dick was still hairless, and even while soft it looked impressive. Bigger than his own in any case.

Shota was content with just this view, but Citron grabbed that soft cock and began pumping. Satoshi moaned and shifted his arms, but didn't wake. It didn't take long for him to stiffen up. That's when Citron bent over and wrapped his lips around the tip, bobbing his head slightly and swirling his tongue over it. Shota was astonished at what he was looking at. He caught a stream of drool that started leaking from the corner of his mouth and wiped it away with the back of his hand. 

Citron came back up soon after, his own saliva strung from his mouth to the now rock solid dick. The foreskin was pulled back to reveal a slick, dark pink head. It looked even bigger now. Bigger than any boy his age should be. Shota studied it for a bit. It twitched now and then, but didn't look like it would lose hardness until it was thoroughly satisfied. 

Shota gave a quick glance at Citron, who was sitting back, patiently letting him make the next move. So he sat back and removed the only piece of clothing he had on. Any sense of shame or embarrassment lost to the moment. Tossing the underwear aside, he crawled over to the sleeping boy, sat over him and pressed his own erection against the one under him. Just as he thought, Satoshi's dick was bigger. About two inches longer, yet only a little thicker. Satoshi's skin was dark like his, but a different shade. It was redder, more of a hazelnut than his chocolatey brown. He'd never thought about it until he was able to compare them closely like this. 

Citron looked hungrily at Shota's small cock, thinking it was as cute as the rest of him. He reached over, grabbed Satoshi's dick again and Shota's as well, gripping them softly and stroking them against each other. 

Shota yelped. It was a strange sensation, but it felt so good. Shota had masturbated often before. He had started not very long ago, before he left home on his journey. But this felt immensely better than doing it himself. He said nothing, letting the blonde continue, gradually increasing his speed. He thought about how good it felt, having someone else stroke him. About being pressed against Satoshi like this. It was too much. He released his load, spraying over Citron's fingers and Satoshi's tank top, and fell backwards on the floor of the tent. Feeling a bit light headed, he sat there for a minute to regain his senses. 

"Sugoi..." was all he could say.

Citron wiped his fingers off. That amused him, but also got him ridiculously turned on. He slipped open his night gown again and removed it completely, then grabbed a small bottle from his pack and moved over to his still unconscious boyfriend. 

Shota, being able to speak again said "Satoshi didn't come, did he? We need to do it again." he watched carefully as Citron poured some of the contents of the bottle over Satoshi's erection. It was clear and looked like glue, but Citron gave the dick a few strokes to spread the gel evenly, then reached behind him and wiped the remains in between his cheeks. Anal sex. Shota knew about, but never saw it. He never stuck fingers or anything in his butt either, finding the idea of it unappealing and not pleasurable at all. 

"Oh, he will. And so will I." Citron finally said. "Sorry, but I figured this would be too much for you. And I just really need this inside me right now." The gym leader straddled Satoshi's waist, balanced himself on his knees and gently guided the hard member inside him. He slowly moved his body up and down, easing onto it and eventually he was able to swallow the entire thing. He quickened his pace, slowly still at first, then worked up to hammering down hard. 

Shota watched the whole thing. Citron was panting heavily and seemed to be enjoying it. Maybe one day he could experience this different kind of pleasure. Maybe as well with Citron and- or Satoshi. He got on his hands and knees and crawled to face the blonde, whose eyes were shut tightly in concentration. His stiff dick bouncing lightly out in the open air. The foreskin was still tight around the slightly exposed pink head. It looked about as big as Satoshi's, if not slightly smaller. 

Shota looked at it hypnotically, glad that he was now able to get a better view of it. Without thinking he reached out and wrapped his fingers around the shaft. Giving it a squeeze at first before stroking it rhythmically. 

At this, Citron's eyes flew open. "Oh! Shota! That- don't- nnnggg." He changed his mind about objecting.

After several minutes, Satoshi began shifting in his sleep and moaning again. He was close. With Shota's help, Citron was too. He decided to put an end to this and jackhammered so hard that Shota was forced to let go. Soon after, as he felt the pressure building within himself, he felt the heat of Satoshi's load hitting against his insides. He shot his own load immediately after, gritting his teeth to keep from yelling out loud. Either because Shota was there watching, or that he was giving him a helping hand, Citron wasn't sure, but that felt so damn good. 

Shota watched the climax with held breath. Citron shot pretty fiercely. The first stream hit the back of the tent. The next landed on Satoshi's face and the last joined his own stain on Satoshi's tank top. Citron slid off lazily and sat on the floor of the tent, breathless and disoriented, much like Shota was earlier. The younger boy was amazed at what had happened. Not only watching the two boys he respected the most having sex, (albeit, one of them being asleep through it all) but he participated in it too!

Still completely naked and semi-hard, he opened the tent and ran out, returning a second later with his notebook. He had to write down everything while it was still fresh in his memory. 

"That was so amazing!" he said as excitedly as whenever he and Satoshi battled. 

Citron hadn't moved, but he laughed at that. "I see you enjoyed yourself. Now you can say you've had your chance with Satoshi. And I can say I've had my chance with you."

"Me, Citron-sama?" 

"Yeah! I've been wanting a piece of you ever since you walked into my gym. At first I was upset when you barged into the tent, but I'm glad things turned out the way they did." They both smiled at each other.

"You guys are too loud."

Both Shota and Citron turned to the third voice, belonging the the boy they had just violated. Satoshi sat up sleepily. His face and shirt were still wet with globs of semen. 

"Oh. Shit." Citron said and slid over to the far side of the tent. "When did you wake up?"

"When I shot my load in you and you shot your's all over me." 

"Oh. Uum, I'm-"

"Don't worry about it." Satoshi said, pulling his top off and wiping his face clean, then tossing it aside. "Sounds like you two had a lot of fun. I'm just kinda annoyed that I slept through the whole thing. You know, you aren't the only one who wanted a piece of Shota-kun."

Shota didn't know what to say to that. Instead he blushed and looked at the floor. 

Satoshi was pretty much naked at this point, so he took off the shorts he had hanging around his knees so he now matched the other two boys. In one move, he got up and then flopped down on his belly in front of Shota before devouring his penis and balls, which fit nicely inside his mouth. He began sucking hungrily and only stopped to say "Tomorrow night, we're going to try this again." and swallowed up the smaller boy's dick once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone for being so positive with my first diodeshipping fic. Here's something I actually had the motivation to finish. I hope you all liked it as much as the last one.


End file.
